1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetically-operating Jacquard control device, wherein each controlling element to be controlled has an electromagnet with a magnetic core, an armature pivotable about a swivel pin, and a limit stop, which is located in the movement path of a hook attached to the controlling element when the armature is attracted and is outside this movement path when the armature is released, and in particular to device having a plate that is periodically driven to and fro and abuts the magnetic core in one end position of the armature, preventing the hook from avoiding engagement with the limit stop.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a Jacquard control device is known from DE 40 28 390 A1. That device uses a two-arm angle lever which bears the armature on one arm and the limit stop on the other arm. This construction allows the use of small electromagnets arranged close to one another. This known device has been successfully deployed for slow-running machines, but can result in incorrect operation at higher speeds.
The aim of the present invention is to disclose a Jacquard control device of the above-mentioned type which operates reliably at all machine speeds.
This aim is met in accordance with the invention in that two levers are provided, the first bearing the armature and the second bearing the limit stop, and are coupled to one another with positive engagement in such a manner that the forces are substantially transferred perpendicularly to the plane formed by the limit stop and the swivel pin of the second lever.